Mobile electronic devices, particularly cell phones and tablets, have become a mainstay in homes and businesses. These devices are energized by batteries that can be recharged through cables or cords or through wireless charging pads. Charging by means of cables is customary; but with repeated use the cables encounter bend strain, particularly on opposite ends near the Universal Serial Bus (USB) or lightning connector. Vulnerable bend points, particularly near the USB, on the charging cord or cable are susceptible to damage by continuous placement of the charging cord at an angle from the cell phone or electronic device. Over time, repeated bending at the bend point results in internal, and even external, breakage of the electrical cord. As a result, the charging cord eventually fails to charge the device properly and can endanger the user if the wiring is exposed. Replacement of the damaged charging cord is generally required.
Charging cord replacement is oftentimes required after only a few weeks of use. Despite warranties extant for charging cords and advice for repair of damaged chargers, there exists no method or apparatus for mitigating or preventing charging cord damage. Consumers spend over $900 each year to repair or replace broken cell phone charger cords. Lightning cord chargers, such as those associated with the trademark Apple, typically last about 4-12 weeks, depending on the user, how the cord is cared for and the environment it is used in. Based on these averages, a family of four with four cell phones typically goes through approximately 48 phone cords per year. Based on a selling price of roughly $19.00 per replacement cord and a breakage rate of 4-12 weeks of cord use, that family would spend $912.00 on replacement cords every year. See http://blog.bunited.com/blog/2015/09/10/consumers-spend-960year-on-cell-phone-charger-cords/.
Various charging stands and the like have been provided. These charging vehicles require the electronic device or mobile phone to be placed on a stand that houses the charger. Charging stands are relatively heavy and bulky. They are not nearly as portable as charging cables and do not address problems such as wear life, bending and damage to the mobile device charging cord.
Covers for electrical cords have been proposed by the art. Generally, these covers are provided to address problems associated with electrical cords, rather than mobile charger cords, and typically concern means to organize or make electrical cords more attractive. Moreover, these covers are associated with electrical cords, rather than mobile device charging cords, which are much thinner and smaller, and typically encounter repeated manipulation. Furthermore, the covers shroud substantially the entire length of the electrical cord between the plug ends. As a result, the electrical cord is still susceptible to bending at the plug cord interface. When used repeatedly at a bend angle, these covers do not prevent cord damage.
Even where protectors have been provided that are structured to accommodate and protect cell phone charging cords/cables, these devices fail to prevent bend strain and breakage at the cord to micro USB/charger interface where cord bend and strain is most prevalent. As a result, the charging cords associated therewith still suffer breakage and require replacement. Other cover devices compound this problem because they tend to slide down the charger cord, and therefore fail to provide any real bend strain protection. See for example https://www.amazon.com/BUTEFO-Protector-ProtectiveCompatiblecontained/dp/B0185NA2S8#customerReviews.
While strain relieving collars and the like have been provided in the art to address electrical cord end or plug portion wear, these proposed devices are typically integrated with the ends of the electrical cord itself. While tending to provide for bendability of the cord at the cord to plug interface, such strain relieving collars merely provide reinforcement to the cord structure. As a result, the cord to plug interface still provides for bending, and over time the electrical cord remains susceptible to bending and bend strain, and ultimately damage.
There exists a need in the art for methods and apparatus that extend the service life of personal electronic device charger/electrical cords. More particularly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that forestalls bending at stress points along charger cords in order to prevent bend strain and preclude breakage of the cord.